The Wedding
by humanityhuman
Summary: Ctakk! Hanya satu sentilan pada dahi Sakura telah cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. "Saki, berhentilah memasang ekspresi bodohmu. Aku sangat bosan!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja melakukan aksi sentil menyentil.


**The Wedding**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Ctakk!<em>

Hanya satu sentilan pada dahi Sakura telah cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. "Saki, berhentilah memasang ekspresi bodohmu. Aku sangat bosan!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja melakukan aksi sentil menyentil.

"Jadi Yamanaka, kamu bosan dengan ceritaku?"

"Heyy, Nyonya Akasuna… apa kamu tidak merasa bosan dengan kisah hidup yang kamu bilang 'mengenaskan' itu? Aku yang mendengarkannya saja bosan…"

"Haruskah aku menyandang marganya juga? Menyedihkan sekali! Aku, Haruno Sakura, tetaplah Haruno Sakura! Dan kamu Yamanaka Ino, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" umpat wanita yang menyebut dirinya Sakura pada orang di depannya yang telah memasang wajah kesal yang tertahan.

Ino memonyongkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya. Seperti upaya untuk mengejek Sakura – wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut coffee shop dan membiarkan Strawberry Latte nya menjadi dingin hanya untuk melamun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan statusmu, kamu kan memang wanita yang telah menikah, jadi telah sepantasnya menyandang marga milik suamimu!"

"Haruskah? Orang yang kamu sebut sebagai 'suami' saja tidak pernah menganggap aku istrinya dan aku harus kemana-mana memakai plakat marganya supaya orang-orang tahu aku istrinya! Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan Ino?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya, memasang ekspresi angkuh yang dipaksakan. Ino menyeringai pelan dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ckckck, yaa itu sangaaat menyedihkan!" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Benarkah Akasuna no Sasori seperti yang kamu katakan? Aku tidak percaya sampai separah itu…"

"Kamu kan lihat sendiri kan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku di depan banyak orang?"

"Dia terlihat cukup manis, romantis dan…." Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Ino membuat tenggorokan gadis pirang itu tercekat. "…dan dia sedikit…me-me-mengabaikanmu." Ino bisa juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya di bawah tatapan mengancam Sakura. Ino menghembuskan napasnya kuat saat Sakura telah kembali ke posisi duduknya yang tegak dan kaku. "Lalu kamu akan melakukan apa? Kamu mau terus-terusan menyudut di sebuah coffee shop sambil merenungi nasib pernikahanmu?"

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik, dari pada aku harus tinggal di rumah menunggunya pulang kerja dengan ekspresi lelah dan berlalu tanpa menganggapku ada disana." Sahut Sakura datar sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak mau cepat-cepat menikah!"

Ino kembali menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. "Bukannya kamu sendiri yang memaksanya untuk menikahimu secepat mungkin? Padahal jelas kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Sasori."

Decakkan lidah terdengar nyaring dari mulut Sakura, "iya, aku memang bodoh seperti yang kamu katakan! Menikah dengan pria paling populer di antara wanita hanya karena ia punya pekerjaan mapan yang mampu menghidupiku dengan baik. Sekarang lihatlah, aku menyandang status istri tak dianggap!"

Ino tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, sahabatnya yang satu itu telah tersudut dan merasa jengah dengan kehidupan pernikahannya yang baru seumur jagung. Padahal seingatnya Sakura terlihat acap kali mengumbar senyum menjelang pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menikah di usianya yang ke dua puluh empat dengan seorang pria lajang dengan margin usia lima tahun diatasnya.

Pria itu, Akasuna no Sasori, adalah pria dengan sejuta daya tarik dan selalu digandrungi oleh banyak wanita. Usia boleh hampir kepala tiga, tapi wajahnya semuda remaja yang menginjak awal kedewasaan. Hal itu menjadi salah satu alasan Sakura menyukainya di awal mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu di sebuah acara _gathering _perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja magang.

Bulan demi bulan dilewati Sakura untuk menarik perhatian Sasori – seorang eksekutif muda dengan segenap relasi bisnis. Awalnya Sakura hanya iseng mendekatinya untuk membangun koneksi dengan dunia kerja selepas kuliah, tapi tak disangka kebiasaan pria itu bersikap manis dengan wanita-wanita yang ditemuinya membuat Sakura berubah pikiran.

Sakura cantik, pintar, dan mempunyai daya tarik seorang wanita di mata pria. Begitu banyak pujian sering diterimanya. Namun ketika ia berada di lingkungan Akasuna no Sasori dengan berbagai tipe wanita kelas atas yang ada di sekitar pria itu, 'termarjinalisasi' adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasinya. Karena itu Sakura bertekad untuk menaklukkan hati seorang Akasuna no Sasori, meskipun harus bersaing dengan ratusan wanita yang siap menyikutnya kapan saja.

Sakura merasa langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kemenangan ketika berhasil memasuki perusahaan milik keluarga Sasori dan bekerja disana sebagai _staff marketing_. Sakura yang telah kenal dengan Sasori walau hanya sekedar '_say hi'_ atau bercengkrama dalam obrolan tak penting ketika bertemu di sebuah _club _yang sering mereka datangi – Sakura yang sengaja masuk ke _club _demi misi mendekati Sasori – sedikit banyak membuat orang memandangnya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasori.

Pertemuan yang tidak 'sengaja' antara Sakura dan Sasori membuat keduanya cukup akrab dan Sakura pun mulai menebar ancamannya kepada para wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Sasori. Ada begitu banyak wanita yang akan rela memberikan segalanya untuk Sasori, tapi pria itu hanya senang untuk bermain dengan mereka dan Sakura sadar betul akan hal itu.

Seolah dibutakan oleh ambisi menggandeng pria mapan seperti yang diungkapkannya kepada Ino sejak mereka masuk kuliah, Sakura menepis segala anggapan miring dan bersikap masa bodoh dengan reaksi orang-orang terhadapnya. Sakura semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya untuk memikat Sasori dengan cara-cara tak terduga yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Biarpun terkesan sedikit memaksa, tapi Ino tak perah menginterupsi setiap rencana konyol yang ada di kepala Sakura. Sahabatnya itu tak pernah bosan mengingatkan Sakura untuk mengontrol diri atau setidaknya berhati-hati untuk setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Ino hanya menganga tak percaya ketika suatu hari Sakura berjingkrak mendatanginya dan mengatakan bila ia resmi menjadi kekasih Akasuna no Sasori. Selama seminggu Sakura larut dalam euforia, selama seminggu pula telinga Ino panas karena bosan dengan segala cerita Sakura tentang kisah cintanya yang tak terduga.

_'Cinta? Entahlah… yang aku tahu aku senang bisa berada di dekatnya dan masa bodoh dengan semua wanita yang kecewa dan patah hati karenaku!' _Sakura berbicara begitu cuek saat itu. Ino semakin bingung menghadapi kebiasaan Sakura yang suka mengabaikan segala bentuk kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya. _"Aku tidak peduli, Ino. Terserah dia mau mencintaiku atau tidak. Yang jelas kamu harus membantuku agar aku tak jatuh dalam jurang cintanya. Kamu tentu tidak ingin aku menjadi wanita 'pungguk merindukan bulan' kan?"_

Ada banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi di dunia ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa memprediksinya. Ibarat mendapat durian runtuh, Sakura merasa mimpinya menjadi pendamping seorang pria yang memiliki segalanya akan segera tercapai. Saat itu Sasori didesak untuk segera memilki istri oleh keluarganya, dan Sasori sulit untuk menolak. Jika bukan karena status keluarga terpandang dan berlimpah materi, Sasori akan dengan senang hati menolak mentah-mentah atau beralasan panjang lebar untuk itu. Meskipun Sasori mapan dari finansial itu semua didapat dari nama besar keluarganya.

Sasori yang tak ingin kehilangan kemapanannya sebagai seorang pria mau tak mau harus mencari calon istri secepatnya untuk diperkenalkan kepada keluarga. Sasori kenal dengan begitu banyak wanita, tapi ia tidak memilih mereka. Sasori memilih seorang Haruno Sakura yang notabene berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' sementaranya, karena gadis itu yang sering kali muncul di sekitarnya seperti hantu.

Menjelang pernikahan, Ino masih saja mendesak Sakura untuk berpikir ulang. Tetapi seperti yang telah diduga, gadis itu adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya. Ino hanya bisa mengelus dada, berharap kehidupan sahabatnya itu kedepannya bisa berjalan dengan baik sesuai keinginannya.

* * *

><p>Ponsel yang berderit di atas meja membuat si empunya melihat ID sang penelpon, begitupun orang yang duduk di depannya. "Saki!Suamimu menelpon… cepat angkat, ayo!" pekik Ino membulatkan matanya. Sakura mengernyit, melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain dengan sendok kecil di dalam cangkir kopinya. "Jidat, kenapa kamu diam saja? Cepat angkat!"<p>

"Haruskah?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ponselnya yang berdering kembali.

"_Oh, God_. Kamu masih bertanya harus atau tidak. Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu penting." Ucap Ino merasa gemas dengan nada cuek Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hal penting juga bagiku…" celoteh Sakura, mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk. "_Halo?_"

"…."

"Benarkah_? _Kamu serius, Sasori-kun?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang." Sakura menutup ponselnya kemudian menarik napas panjang. Sesaat berikutnya ia berberes-beres, memasukkan beberapa barang miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Kamu terburu-buru? Apa yang dikatakan Sasori?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sasori bilang mertuaku akan datang malam ini, jadi ia memintaku untuk bersiap-siap." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menarik sedikit ujung kemejanya di bagian bawah agar tampak rapi. "kamu lihat sendiri kan, dia hanya akan mencariku saat sedang terdesak saja, selebihnya ia tidak peduli padaku." Sakura masih sempat menggerutu sebelum meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk manis di meja coffee shop itu.

Dengan santai Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, melongok ke dalamnya yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada seorang pembantu yang menyambutnya dengan bungkukan badan yang singkat dan senyuman ramah. Langkah kakinya tampak terlalu malas saat ia menaiki tangga rumah minimalis yang hanya ditinggali olehnya bersama Sasori dan tiga orang pembantu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura mendapati Sasori sedang duduk di sisi ranjang menatap ke arah jendela. Sadar dengan langkah kaki Sakura, Sasori menoleh dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Sasori seraya bangkit mendekati Sakura yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ino di tempat biasa." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Memangnya kamu tidak punya kegiatan selain berdiam diri sambil melamun di sebuah café?" seringaian Sasori sangat jelas bahwa pria itu sedang menyindir Sakura.

"Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku telah kehilangan pekerjaanku sejak menikah denganmu karena perusahaan melarang suami istri bekerja di tempat yang sama. Dan kamu juga melarangku bekerja di perusahaan besar lainnya karena takut keluargamu mengetahui hal itu. Lalu dimana salahku bila tiba-tiba aku jadi pengangguran paling glamor se-Jepang?" cibiran Sakura membuat Sasori tergelak sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Seraya membenarkan rambutnya yang kusut, Sakura memandang Sasori dengan menyipitkan mata. Sasori serta merta menghentikan tawanya setelah meyadari ekspresi tak senang di wajah sang istri. "Mengapa wajahmu beriak aneh seperti itu? Kamu terlihat jelek kalau ekspresimu seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang mengamuk begitu." Ejek Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan kesal Sakura memukul lengan Sasori, berpikir bahwa lelaki itu tidak sadar dengan candaannya yang tidak lucu. Sasoriterkesan sama sekali tidak pernah peduli bagaimana Sakura menghabiskan harinya sebagai Nyonya Akasuna muda yang merasa kesepian dan terabaikan – setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Memangnya hal apa yang membuatmu melarang keras aku bekerja di tempat lain untuk beberapa tahun ke depan? Bukankah hal yang wajar di zaman sekarang kalau istri juga bekerja? Orang tuamu itu kolot sekali!" gerutuan Sakura mendapat balasan raut wajah serius dari Sasori . Sakura mengernyit, berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang besar ada di balik alasan semua ini bila melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu – aku tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Nanti kamu pasti akan tahu sendiri.." jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Sakura menatap Sasori tajam, merasa sangat kesal dengan kebingungannya atas kata-kata Sasori.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa seorang Akasuna no Sasori adalah anak manja yang takut pada kedua orang tuanya. Kamu bahkan hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kekuasaan orang tuamu. Apa kamu tidak bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri? Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu menjadi anak durhaka, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa mempunyai prinsip yang menjadi landasan hidupmu."

"Ini bukan soal aku takut pada orang tuaku ataupun prinsip hidupku. Tapi ini tentangmu, tentang bagaimana kamu melanjutkan hidupmu!" nada suara Sasori mulai meninggi namun ada kegusaran terselip di dalamnya.

"Tentangku? Oh tentu saja… kamu kan memang tidak pernah peduli padaku. Yang kamu tahu aku hanyalah wanita yang kamu beri status sebagai istri dan sisanya hanya sebagai pajangan apik di rumah. Kamu terus saja sibuk di luar sana bermain-main dan menggoda wanita-wanita yang cantik dan sexy. Kamu memang tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku!" Sakura berkecak pinggang, menunjukkan emosinya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasori tertegun dengan pernyataan Sakura, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan tersulut emosinya semudah itu. "Jadi itukah yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku selama ini?" Sakura diam, hanya menatap Sasori tajam. "Kamu telah membuat kesalahan, Sakura. Kamu terlalu naif untuk memahami apa yang kulakukan untuk kita selama ini." Sasori menghela napasnya kasar. Tangan pria itu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan cepat, sedangkan matanya masih bersinggungan dengan tatapan Sakura yang tajam. Setelah berhasil membuka kemejanya, Sasoriberbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri terpaku dalam diam. "Aku tidak ingin merusak acara keluarga ini hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu. Berusahalah untuk bersikap manis dan tersenyum di depan orang tuaku."

"Kamu sungguh keterlaluan, Sasori-kun. Kamu memang tidak punya perasaan!" teriak Sakura ketika pintu kamar mandi baru saja tertutup. Air matanya menetes, menahan sesak dalam dadanya. "kamu bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku yang sesungguhnya.."pekik Sakura pelan seraya mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan kesal ia membanting tasnya ke atas ranjang, selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya Haruno Sakura memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain berakting dengan baik di depan kedua mertuanya. Menghadapi ibu mertuanya adalah hal yang sedikit menguras pikiran dan hati. Nyonya Akasuna adalah seorang wanita berkarakter cukup keras, dengan perangainya yang suka mengintimidasi orang lain membuat Sakura harus memutar otak tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Itu semua dilakukan agar Sakura tidak salah berbicara sehingga menyinggung ibu mertuanya yang terkadang memiliki kesan galak.<p>

"Mengapa wajahmu terlihat pucat, Sakura?" Sakura mendongak dengan sapaan ibu mertuanya saat menyantap _dessert_nya.

"_Um_… tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. Sasori sempat menoleh pada Sakura, hendak bertanya mengenai keadaannya. Hanya saja wanita itu lebih memilih menunduk dari pada meladeni pertanyaan Sasori lewat tatapan matanya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu suatu tanda-tanda? Kamu telah mulai mengalaminya, kan?" ibu mertua Sakura mulai mencecarinya dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"_Ah? _Tanda-tanda apa, Ibu?"

Nyonya Akasuna meletakkan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya, meninggalkan denting nyaring ketika garpu itu menyentuh piring. "Masa kamu tidak mengerti? Tentu saja tanda-tanda kehamilan. Hampir setengah tahun kalian menikah dan kamu belum juga hamil. Jangan-jangan kalian sengaja menunda kehamilan." Suara Ny. Akasuna terdengar begitu lantang di telinga Sakura.

"Ibu, itu tidak benar. Mungkin kami belum saatnya memiliki anak. Aku harap Ibu bisa bersabar." Sasori menimpali, menjawab hardikan ibunya yang terkesan menyudutkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri kini duduk dengan tegang, mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya untuk menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Jangan buat banyak alasan, Sasori . Kamu berhentilah meladeni godaan-godaan wanita di luar sana, kamu ini seperti pria lajang saja. Seharusnya kamu lebih mendekatkan diri dengan istrimu, lebih banyak menyentuhnya. Bukannya bersenang-senang sendirian." Ny. Akasuna semakin gencar menghujani Sasori dengan tuduhannya.

"Itu tidak benar, Ibu. Aku tidak seperti itu…"

"Tidak adakah kalimat lain selain 'itu tidak benar'? Kamu ini tidak punya kosa kata lain, Sasori ?" Ny. Akasuna menatap tajam kepada kedua suami istri itu.

"Aku berkata seperti ini karena kami mungkin belum siap untuk mempunyai bayi, Ibu. Ini tidak seperti yang Ibu pikirkan. Aku dan Sakura masih muda dan masih ingin menikmati waktu untuk berdua." Sakura melirik Sasori , merasa aneh dengan kata-kata pria itu.

'_Waktu untuk berdua? Yang benar saja' _batin Sakura.

"Cih, itu bukan alasan, Akasuna no Sasori . Saat ini adalah masa produktif bagi Sakura, usianya telah cukup matang untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi. Sudahlah, hentikan kekeras-kepalaan kalian. Aku akan membawa kalian konsultasi kepada dokter terbaik di Tokyo untuk melakukan program memiliki bayi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari kalian." Sakura terkesiap dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya. '

_'Program bayi? Ya ampun… haruskah aku melakukannya?' _pikir Sakura dalam diamnya.

"Ibu, aku rasa tidak harus seperti itu. Apakah kehadiran bayi begitu menjadi prioritas saat ini? Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya tergesa-gesa." Sakura memberanikan dirinya bersuara meskipun terdengar getaran karena kegugupannya.

Ny. Akasuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum miring. "Tergesa-gesa? Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi saat ini keluarga kita memang sedang diburu waktu untuk memiliki keturunan sebagai pewaris. Memangnya apa yang kamu pikir membuatku merestuimu begitu saja menjadi istri Sasori , Sakura? Tidak sesederhana itu. Tentunya aku telah menyelidiki latar belakang keluargamu terlebih dahulu. Aku percaya kamu memiliki bibit yang baik, oleh karena itu aku menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Sakura menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang ibu mertua. Menyelidiki latar belakangnya, bahkan silsilah keluarganya. Semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasori , ia juga baru mengetahui alasan kesediaan ibunya menerima Sakura menjadi istrinya. Padahal saat itu Sasoritidak pernah mengenalkan seorang wanitapun kepada ibunya sebagi kekasih ataupun calon istri. Tapi saat dia membawa Sakura, ibunya hanya butuh beberapa hari sebelum memberinya restu dan meminta untuk dilakukan pernikahan secepatnya.

"aku mengerti kamu merasa bosan menjadi istri yang menunggu suaminya di rumah. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk bekerja dulu, Sakura. Aku telah memberi ultimatum pada Sasoriuntuk melarangmu bekerja. Bukan karena kamu tidak pantas. Aku sangat tahu kamu adalah wanita dengan potensi besar untuk mengembangkan karirmu di dunia bisnis. Itu bisa kamu lakukan setelah kamu memiliki anak pertamamu. Jadi lebih baik kamu berkonsentrasi agar bisa hamil secepatnya." Tambah Ny. Akasuna lagi. Kali ini Sakura semakin tersudut. Namun di sisi lain Sakura mengerti alasan mengapa Sasori melarangnya untuk mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan lain.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura masih duduk termenung di depan meja riasnya. Sedari tadi menyisir bagian rambut yang sama, tanpa berniat pindah ke sisi lainnya. Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura yang sering melamun sejak pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya saat makan malam tadi. Sasori tahu persis itu semua karena ancaman ibunya yang menginginkan kehadiran cucu secepatnya.<p>

Sasori menyentuh Sakura di bahunya, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan. Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasori dari cermin di depannya. Sasoritersenyum manis, memperlihatkan wajah indahnya yang muda bak anak remaja. "Kamu jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Ibu. Aku yakin Ibu hanya emosi karena merasa iri dengan saudara-saudaranya yang telah memiliki cucu."

Sakura menyeringai dan menatap tajam ke arah cermin tepat ke pantulan mata Sasori . "jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasori-kun. Aku tahu kamu juga merasa tertekan dan terpojok dengan semua tuntutan ibumu. Jadi ini alasan utama kamu menikahiku dalam waktu singkat, hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan ibumu soal cucu yang diidamkannya? Mengapa kamu tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Sasori membelai kepala Sakura, ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semua yang dirahasiakannya. "Maafkan aku soal itu, Sakura. Awalnya aku juga tidak ingin 'memaksamu' menikah denganku secepat itu. Jika saja ibuku tidak mengalami tekanan psikologis karena merasa terancam, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam lingkungan rumit ini."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasori . Sakura bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Sasori . "Tekanan psikologis? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ibuku adalah putri tertua di keluarganya dan sama sekali tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki. Kedua saudara perempuannya saat ini telah memiliki cucu dan mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan atas perusahaan keluarga dari kehadiran cucu mereka sebagai pewaris. Ibu yang selama ini menjalankan perusahaan dengan kerja kerasnya tidak ingin begitu saja ditikam dengan segala obsesi adik-adiknya. Oleh karena itu ia merasa tertekan sehingga memaksaku untuk sesegera mungkin menikah dan memberikannya seorang cucu. Aku tidak sanggup terus menerus melihat wajah murung ibuku dari hari ke hari. Walaupun ia suka menekanku dan membuatku terpojok dengan sikapnya, tapi ia adalah ibuku dan aku sangat menyayanginya." Terang Sasori .

"lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kamu sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Kamu bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini." sahut Sakura pelan dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak. Aku sangat peduli padamu. Aku merasa bersalah telah membawamu dalam masalahku. Saat malam pertama kita, aku berharap kamu bisa langsung hamil dengan sekali bercinta. Tapi karena kenyataan berkata lain, aku hanya bisa berharap dari setiap kali kita melakukannya. Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu karena aku takut kamu tertekan dan menjadi stres sehingga aku juga tak pernah memaksamu untuk bercinta sesering mungkin. Bukannya aku tak peduli tapi aku hanya berusaha utnuk tidak membebanimu." Sasori menjelaskan alasannya panjang lebar sambil menangkup wajah Sakura yang kini telah memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-kun. Aku pikir kamu sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku istrimu karena kamu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy diluar sana." Gerutu Sakura. Sasori tergelak dan kembali mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aku sibuk diluar bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita-wanita yang kamu bilang cantik dan sexy itu. Aku sibuk bekerja di kantor, setidaknya ingin meyakinkan ibuku bahwa saat ini aku telah cukup untuk mendukungnya, walau tanpa kehadiran cucu yang diinginkannya itu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita yang tidak jelas bila istriku di rumah sangat cantik dan… sexy." Sakura kembali memerah wajahnya akibat godaan Sasori . Sakura mencoba mengabaikan kata-kata Sasori , tapi sepertinya susah sekali.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya…" Sakura terkesiap saat Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa sekitar satu atau dua senti saja.

"kamu harus percaya padaku, _istriku. _Kamu adalah wanita yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta dan berhenti melirik wanita lain di luar sana. Jadi kamu harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Sasori mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sakura. Melumatnya begitu intens, merasakan manis dan lembutnya tekstur bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Sakura juga tampak menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasoridan membuatnya melupakan segala keresahannya seharian ini, termasuk pertengkarannya denga**n **Sasori siang tadi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menunggu dokter pilihan Ibu, kita bisa membuat program bayi sendiri. Bagaimana…?" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya disertai senyuman nakal di bibirnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum malu, dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya iapun mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Dengan satu langkah cepat Sakura memasuki kamar Ino, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik gadis berambut pirang itu. Ino yang sedang membaca majalah tampak kaget dengan tingkah Sakura yang seenaknya masuk tanpa apa-apa.<p>

"Tumben kamu datang ke apartemenku? Biasanya kamu lebih memilih menyendiri dan melamun di _coffee shop_…" celoteh Ino melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada majalah _fashion _ di pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya mulai bosan dan… sedikit pusing dengan aroma kopi."

Ino menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia menutup majalah itu dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. "Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu di _coffee shop _itu seminggu yang lalu sebelum kamu tiba-tiba pulang karena suamimu menelepon. Katakan padaku, apa kamu sedang memiliki masalah?"

Sakura mengangguk masih dengan matanya yang dipaksa terpejam. "Ne, aku memang dalam masalah besar." Ino mengguncang tubuh Sakura agar ia membuka matanya. Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. "Yak… apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" pekik Sakura sebal.

"Hei Akasuna no Sakura, cepat katakan masalahmu. Apa yang aku tidak tahu? Ceritakan_…_"

"Ck, aku pikir ada apa… kamu ini suka sekali memaksa. Kamu tahu, ternyata Akasuna no Sasori menikahiku karena tuntutan ibunya yang ingin segera memiliki cucu demi mendapatkan pewaris untuk perusahaan keluarganya. Aku baru saja tahu seminggu yang lalu dan itu membuatku gila!"

Ino melongo, sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Ya… ini benar-benar gila. Bahkan suamimu baru mengatakannya padamu. Jadi bagaimana lanjutannya, kamu masih ingin bertahan?"

Sakura mengangguk lugu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Selain itu aku juga baru tahu kalau suamiku ternyata mencintaiku. Yahhh… walau ibu mertuaku galak, tapi bila suamiku menyayangiku itu semua cukup bagiku untuk bertahan."

"apakah itu berarti kamu juga jatuh cinta pada Akasuna no Sasori ? Wow… selamat, Saki. Itu artinya kamu tidak perlu lagi menghiasi sudut _coffee shop _itu dengan begitu manis setiap harinya." Sahut Ino dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ah, kamu ini bisa saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keinginan ibu mertuamu itu? Aku rasa kamu belum sepenuhnya siap untuk hamil dan punya anak. Aku pikir kamu akan lebih memilih untuk berkarir dulu"

"nah, itu dia yang sedang kucari solusinya sekarang. Aku akan mendapat izin melanjutkan karirku setelah aku memiliki anak. Jadi aku harus berusaha untuk secepatnya memberikan ibu mertuaku yang galak itu seorang cucu. Kamu tahu, belakangan ini aku merasa….." ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat Ino mengambil gelas berisi jus sayuran dari nakas di sebelah ranjang.

"kamu merasa apa?" tanya Ino sebelum meneguk isi gelas itu yang membuat Sakura susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Aku merasa…. Hueekkk," Sakura kembali tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sekarang ia malah berlari menuju wastafel di dekat kamar mandi Ino sambil menutup mulutnya. Sakura mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Hanya saliva yang terasa pahit.

Ino mengikuti Sakura sampai ke depan wastafel, menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Yah… kita baru saja membicarakan tentang kehamilan sekarang kamu malah muntah-muntah seperti ibu hamil."

"Pig, jauhkan jus anehmu itu dariku. Aromanya sungguh tak mengenakkan!" protes Sakura pada Ino. Tanpa aba-aba lebih jauh, Ino langsung mengungsikan jusnya ke dapur. Saat kembali ke kamar, ia mendapati Sakura kembali berbaring lemas di ranjangnya.

"Saki, kamu yakin baik-baik saja? Tiba-tiba wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku mulai sering merasa tidak enak badan. Aku tidak berselera makan, bahkan aroma kopi pun membuatku mual." Terang Sakura sambil mengusap keningnya, berharap bisa menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah itu tanda kehamilanmu?" Ino beringsut mendekati Sakura, duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin saja. Karena periodeku juga telah terlambat 5 hari. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu berharap, nanti aku jadi kecewa sendiri."

"kamu ini pintar, tapi terkadang kebodohanmu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana kamu akan tahu hamil atau tidak kalau kamu tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Sebaiknya kamu coba saja dulu dengan _testpack_, siapa tahu kamu akan dapat jawabannya." Ujar Ino kesal.

"Haruskah?"

"Ya, harus!"

"Baiklah…akan kucoba."

* * *

><p>"Sasori-kun!" Teriakan Sakura dari kamar mandi membuat Sasoriyang sedang sibuk memakai dasinya menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sakura berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasori(author juga mau -,-)<p>

"Ne, _Jagiya. _Ada apa, mengapa kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Sasori seraya membalas pelukan Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak sangat sumringah, merah merona dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasoriintens.

"Aku punya kejutan. Tadaaa!" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang tiga buah _testpack _dengan dua garis merah. Sasorimengerutkan keningnya sambil bergantian memandang Sakura dan _testpack _itu. "Lihatlah, Sasori-kun. Aku positif hamil. Kita akan punya bayi!"

Seketika wajah datar Sasori berubah, ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Sasori merasa takjub dan sangat gembira. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Sasori kembali memeluk Sakura erat, menyalurkan energi kebahagiaan itu bersama istrinya. "Kita berhasil, sayang_. _Kita akan punya bayi!"

Setelah puas berpeluk-pelukan, Sasori membimbing Sakura duduk di ranjang. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menatapnya masih dengan senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke dokter untuk memastikan dan memberi bukti pada Ibu. Setelah itu baru kita beritahu Ibu. Aku yakin Ibu akan merasa senang sekali."

"Ne, Sasori-kun…"

Ternyata setelah diperiksa dokter, Sakura benar positif hamil dan usia kandungannya telah menginjak empat minggu. Itu artinya Sakura telah hamil bahkan sebelum ia tahu obsesi sang ibu mertua yang menginginkan pernikahan kilat Sasori dan Sakura.

Sikap dingin dan galak Ny. Akasuna serta merta berubah begitu mengetahui kehamilan Sakura. Ny. Akasuna bahkan seperti ibu kandung bagi Sakura karena sikapnya yang begitu perhatian dan hangat. Sasori sangat tak menyangka ibunya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya karena kehadiran seorang bayi di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Meskipun begitu Sasori tetap merasa bahagia dengan perubahan sikap ibunya baik terhadap istrinya dan dirinya sendiri.

Sasori dan Sakura kini hidup bahagia, mereka telah dapat menikmati suka duka mereka menjadi suami istri dan calon orang tua. Sasori telah meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya yang berusaha mengabaikan Sakura, kini ia sangat perhatian dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama sang istri. Sedangkan Sakura tidak lagi merasa perlu menghabiskan waktunya di sudut sebuah _coffee shop _untuk merenungkan nasib pernikahannya. Akhirnya rahasia itu tidak lagi menjadi beban untuk Sakura dan Sasori , justru rahasia itu membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

* * *

><p>SELESAI~<p>

Kaku dan garing bukan? hahaha...

Salam kenal ya semuanya :)


End file.
